1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the reduction of latency of a serializer and deserializer, and more particularly to latency trim using pseudo random bit sequence generation and checking for a serializer and deserializer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serial communication is the process of sending data one bit at a time, sequentially, over a communications channel. A serializer receives parallel data and creates a single stream with N-times the speed. A deserializer receives the serial data and creates a parallel bus of data, N-times the width. The latency of a serializer/deserializer is one of several key performance metrics. Serializer latency is the amount of time from the rising edge of the clock that captures the parallel data into the serializer to the time the first bit is transmitted out of the transmitter. Deserializer latency is the amount of time from the capture of the first bit at the input of the receiver to the rising edge of the clock outputting the parallel data out of the deserializer. Lower latencies are preferable and many designs count on low latency. In the design of a serializer/deserializer, there is a trade-off between minimizing latency and digital timing margin of the constituent latches involved in the serialization.